


在那之後

by shiyakon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, 泰坦S2季末之後
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Slade笑了起來，Jason的眼神讓他想到Rose，但眼前這個小鬼可比Rose來的還要自大、而且更無畏，這讓Slade提起了一點興趣。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	在那之後

Slade是被雨聲吵醒的。  
雨打在玻璃窗上的滴滴答答聲讓Slade張開眼，他醒來才發現自己不是倒在堅硬的水泥地上，而是在柔軟的床鋪。他的制服已經被脫下來換上了一套乾淨的白色T恤和運動褲，原本被Rose捅開的傷口已經被繃帶包了一圈又一圈，但Slade本身就有超乎常人的恢復能力，他從床上坐起身的時候並沒有任何拉扯到的痛感，他知道自己的傷口已經痊癒了。  
年長的傭兵環視了整個房間一圈，不是他任何一處的安全屋，表示並不是Wintergreen帶他回來。而這間房間看起來就像是已經被廢棄已久的空屋，這個世界上大概只剩下Wintergreen會救他了。於是Slade忍不住好奇的想到底是誰把受傷的他從巷口拖到這個房間來－－甚至還幫他包紮。Slade瞄了瞄纏在腹部的繃帶一會，伸手撕開了它，被扯下的繃帶隨意地丟到了地上。  
他從床上起身，自己的裝備都被放在床邊，他拿起一把短刀，輕聲地往房門口走了過去。雖然外面正下在雨，但這並沒有妨礙到傭兵常年訓練下來的聽力，在開門之前他清楚聽見了房間外傳來碗盤的清脆撞擊聲。Slade緩緩轉動門把，他把門打開一個小縫看了一下四周，門外的走廊並不長，而聲音是從盡頭的廚房傳來的，而正在廚房忙東忙西的人顯然不會發現他已經從昏迷中甦醒。  
但Slade依然小心翼翼地貼著牆緩慢移動到走廊盡頭，他藏身在牆後往廚房內瞄了一眼，而站在廚房的人讓Slade有些驚訝地張大了眼，他思考了一會，將短刀藏到腰後便直接走進廚房。  
「Jason Todd。」Slade看著那名跟自己兒子差不多大的少年背影開口。  
Jason一瞬間停下了手上的動作，轉頭看見站在廚房外的人是Slade後又回頭繼續攪拌鍋中的濃湯，「你醒了。」  
「所以是你把我拖到這裡來？」Slade乾脆地抱起雙手靠站在牆邊，他瞇細了眼盯著Jason背影，「為什麼？」  
「我不知道。」少年聳了聳肩，他把瓦斯關掉後將鍋子端到餐桌上放好後才抬頭看向Slade，「也許我瘋了。」  
Slade只是挑高了眉。  
「我就只是剛好路過，然後我就看到你被Rose刺了一刀倒在地上。」Jason分別幫自己跟Slade盛了一碗濃湯，「你要喝嗎？我沒下毒。」  
Slade的眉挑得更高，但他沒有拒絕Jason的提議，Slade離開牆邊走到餐桌前拉開椅子坐下。Jason切了一些麵包裝在盤子裡推到了Slade面前，接著自己也在中年男人旁坐了下來。  
「或許我只是想讓他們生氣。」Jason咬了一口麵包後說。  
「嗯哼，蝙蝠。」Slade有些愉快地扯起嘴角，「我還以為你會回去泰坦試圖證明自己。」他調查過泰坦的每一個人，當然也包括了Jason。剛當上羅賓的少年急於想要對自己前任及養父證明自己，這點在那之前也成了Slade的利用素材。  
「為什麼我要？他們不需要我。」Jason冷笑了一聲，抬起眼無畏地看向Slade，「不管我怎麼做他們都不會認同我，我已經受夠了，去他媽的Bruce和Dick，這一切都跟屎一樣。於是我看到你的時候想，既然我已經跟他們沒關係了，那我幫助一個倒在地上流了滿地血的老頭也是我的自由，對吧？」  
Slade笑了起來，Jason的眼神讓他想到Rose，但眼前這個小鬼可比Rose來的還要自大、而且更無畏，這讓Slade提起了一點興趣。  
「接下來你打算怎麼辦，小鳥？」  
「我不知道。」Jason聳聳肩，他反而歪頭看向坐在旁邊的傭兵，「你有什麼想法嗎？我想我們都有共同討厭的人？」  
Slade愉快地開口，「真是隻有趣的小鳥。」冰冷的藍色眼眸銳利地看向羅賓－－或許該更正為前任了。「你要跟我合作嗎？我可以訓練你，當作你救了我的回報。」  
聽見Slade的提議後，Jason只是勇敢的迎上Slade的眼神，綠色的眼底裡滿是驕傲和不服輸。  
「有何不可？」他回。  
Slade笑了起來。

這隻本來該在蝙蝠麾下的小鳥已經是他的了。  
 _ **他的。**_  
想到未來某一天Dick Grayson看見自己的繼任者站在喪鐘身邊的反應，就讓Slade覺得愉快。  
他真是期待那一天的到來。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不能理解為何蝙蝠家沒人去關心一下這個小弟弟


End file.
